


Proxemics: A study of how one ends up dating Park Jinyoung

by PeachMangoPie828 (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: But like it's just a year older so maybe not really?, Eventual Smut, F/M, GOT7 group chats, Noona Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PeachMangoPie828
Summary: “I’m sorry I believe I touched it first,” you say very politely.“I don’t think so. I really need this. It’s the last non-fat carton,” he said. His voice sounded a bit familiar but the mask muffled it so you brush it off.“Excuse me, you’re a dude. I don’t think you get the importance of non-fat milk to the modern woman,” you start saying matter of factly.orHow a recovering k-pop addict finds herself in a relationship with her ex(?) bias.





	1. Day 364

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First time ever posting a fic. I've had it lying around in my documents folder for so long and I've finally decided to post it. Hope you like it!

**Chapter One: Day 364 of Study. Distance – 0.0m**

 

“___________-ah! Wake up! I’m leaving soon.” You blink your eyes once, then twice. You register the cold temperature of the room as you sit up from your bed and realize you only had your underwear on. You look outside the window and it’s slightly sunny outside.

It was a nice Sunday.

A hand touches your chin and moves your face so you’re face to face with this very handsome man. He had soft features but a defined jaw and skin that rivaled yours. You remember when your mom first saw him accidentally while you were video chatting with her and she cooed that he looked like a Japanese porcelain doll. You smile when you remembered that he answered your mom with a, “Hi _________’s mom! I’m actually a Korean porcelain doll.”

“Good morning,” he says as he places a sweet kiss on your lips.

You give a satisfied hum. You always loved it when he talked in English. His breath also smelled like mint and it gives you the feeling that the day ahead will be fun.

You join him in the bathroom where he’s styling his hair in front of the mirror. You look at yourselves in front of the mirror. He was dressed in casual Sunday clothes, a perfect spring season poster boy, and you were in one of his sleep shirts that you picked up from the floor by the bed, no doubt thrown there while you two were lazily canoodling the night before.

“Yah, Park Jinyoung! How can you be so put together on a Sunday morning?” you say as you start brushing your teeth. He smiles his cute eye smile and he doesn’t cover his face because his hands are busy with his hair. You like it when you see his whole face when he laughs. “I have to go back to my apartment today to get some clothes ready to bring here before my schedule with the guys tomorrow,” said Jinyoung. You rinse your mouth and lean onto the bathroom counter, facing him.

 

“What do you have for tomorrow?” you ask.

 

“Oh you know, just the usual stuff. Radio shows and some drinks with the guys after, maybe?” he answers. He looks at himself, satisfied with his hair.

 

“You know, I really don’t know why you still stay at your apartment when you’re here all the time,” you say, referring to your spacious Gangnam condo. He’s here so much he should really start helping with the rent, not that it wasn’t easily manageable on your own. It was just a matter of principle, you jokingly tell yourself. It’s totally not because you want him there all the time.

 

He comes up to you and puts his arms around your waist and before you know it, he’s carried you so you’re now sitting on the bathroom counter with him standing between your legs. “Well, I don’t think our wardrobes would actually fit in your closet,” he says with a low chuckle. You roll your eyes at yet another one of his ways of brushing off your attempts to get him to move in with you. He nuzzles his face in the space between your neck and shoulders. You take a sharp intake of breath. You really could never get used to how he always managed to make the butterflies in your stomach come alive. “And besides,” he whispers into your ear before placing a kiss on your jaw, “I like it when you miss me.”

 

If your stomach was managing the little flips it did a while ago, it was now barely getting by with the explosion of butterflies his husky voice just set off.

 

Seeing the blush that spread from your neck to your face, he chuckles and leans in planting a kiss on you. You start to kiss back and it turns into this soft morning make out session. It wasn’t intense like the other times. It was just sweet and perfect for a Sunday morning.

 

Your stomach was in shambles.

 

The both of you break off for air and you swiftly hide your face in his chest before he could see the mess he’s made of you. He laughs again and you hear it reverberate in his chest and you melt some more if it was possible.

 

“How could you do this to me, I’m older than you,” you say, referring to how red he’s made you just after waking up.

 

“Ah but I thought all that age talk wasn’t such a big deal to you. Although, you still call me ‘Oppa!’ at night,” he says mischievously.

 

“Yah!” you hit his chest and push him away slightly as he laughs and you get off of the bathroom counter. “Aren’t you going to be late for something,” you say as you still try to hide the blush on your face that just won’t. go. away.

 

You head out of the master’s bedroom and he follows you out, grabbing his bag that’s been thrown on the armchair. “I’m not really rushing, but since I’ve achieved my goal of making you blush like crazy, I think I can start my errands for the day,” he says. You huff and open the fridge to see that he’s already prepared a bottle of chilled lemon water for your breakfast drink. You smile and blush even more.  
You bring the bottle out and start making his morning coffee. This has become a habit ever since he started spending more time in your apartment about six months ago. You’d be pleasantly surprised by lemon water in the fridge and since you always wake up later, he patiently waits for you to prepare his coffee in his to-go tumbler. As the coffee is brewing you feel a slightly moist nuzzle near your ankle. Your face lights up and you lean down, picking your dog Patchi up.

 

“Good morning Patchi!” you say, bordering on baby speak. Jinyoung looks up from scanning his phone messages at the kitchen counter and his face lights up when he sees your dog. Patchi wasn’t your dog, strictly. Jinyoung got her for you two months ago, when one of his friends posted a picture of their two-month-old black and white husky-pom puppies that they were putting up for adoption since there wasn’t any space in their apartment. He’d said that she was perfect because you loved huskies and big dogs but he liked medium sized dogs, being accustomed to having Youngjae’s Coco around all the time. He comes over to pet Patchi and you couldn’t help but notice that she seems to like it better when Jinyoung pets her.

 

Like mother like daughter

 

You hear the coffee machine finish brewing so you give Patchi over to Jinyoung before taking out Jinyoung’s tumbler from a cupboard and filling it up with his usual: Black coffee but with two teaspoons of sugar because he can’t take it straight. You smile when you remember the first night he stayed over until morning. You had asked him how he took his coffee and he said he liked it black, all macho. So you poured two cups of pure black coffee for the two of you. When he takes his first sip, he makes this face that almost made you snort out the coffee you were drinking. He thankfully accepted the pot of brown sugar you took out of the cupboard.

 

You walk over to Jinyoung as he pets your dog. He sees you coming over and he puts Patchi down to accept his coffee. “Thanks baby,” he says, giving you a kiss. You sigh and say he’s welcome and you see him slowly smile because of course, Park Jinyoung doesn’t miss a beat and he totally heard you sigh after he kissed you. You’ve told him you’re not particularly into sweet couple nicknames but he knows you secretly love it when he calls you baby.

 

“I’ll being going then,” he says.

 

“You’re not having breakfast?” you ask.

 

“No, I’m meeting up with Jaebum-hyung for breakfast,” he says, securing his messenger bag strap on his shoulder.

 

“Alright. JJ Project forever!” you say, not forgetting the hand gesture.

 

He laughs and you just smile at him because he doesn’t cover his mouth when he laughs when it’s just you and him. It feels like that expression of his is only for you.

 

“Annyeong!” he says as he puts on his cap and shades walks out the door. You’re left sitting on the couch, drinking lemon water while petting your dog, wondering what life was like before Park Jinyoung.

 

In a café in Gangnam… (Jinyoung POV)

 

“Jinyoung-hyung, you do know you can just buy coffee here, right? You don’t always have to have some with you,” said Youngjae, referring to the coffee Jinyoung’s pouring into a cup from his black tumbler. Youngjae then took a bite of his pancakes. Youngjae was in the area when Jaebum mentioned that he and Jinyoung were having breakfast in the group chat. Jaebum sits down after getting his order from the counter and says, “It’s not that simple Youngjae-ah. That’s his special morning coffee full of love,” he says snickering as Jinyoung mock glares at him from across the table.

 

“Ah! That’s from ___________-noona? She goes to the apartment to give you coffee every morning? Did she get you the tumbler too? The design’s really nice.” Youngjae asks. Jaebum chuckles again.

 

“Oh dear, innocent sunshine, ______________-noona doesn’t have to bring it to the apartment in the morning if he’s already at her place every morning.”

 

“Deabak, hyung,” says Youngjae as his innocent mind puts the pieces together.

 

“Hyung!” says Jinyoung, looking at Jaebum.

 

Jaebum puts his hands up as a sign of peace, but still continues, “Honestly though Jinyoungie, I don’t know why you haven’t moved in with noona yet. You’re barely at the apartment. It’s like clothing storage for you now. If you moved in with ____________-noona, you’d be getting your sweet ‘black coffee with two sugars’ every day.”

 

Jinyoung sighs. He can’t really do much if his hyung teases him. “To answer your question Youngjae-ah, yes, she did give the tumbler to me. It’s from the design shop at Dongdaemun Plaza,” says Jinyoung, then he turns to Jaebum, “and on the topic of moving in together, I just have some…other plans so I haven’t moved in with her yet. I’m still…looking around for a place.”

 

Jinyoung’s face goes red when his two bandmates chuckle and coo over how mushy Jinyoung has gotten over the past year. They even said that Bambam thinks Jinyoung isn’t as affectionate anymore and he thinks it’s because Jinyoung’s been giving all of his love to ______________ and not leaving much for the maknae line.

 

 

 

_In the GOT7 Group chat, aptly named: Grreeeekeke_

**Daddy JB** : Morning guys, Jinyoung and I are going to have breakfast at L Café in a while, anyone around?

 **Sunshine** : Hyung! I’m near there.

 **Sunshine** : Just in time! I was about to get breakfast after taking Coco for a walk. I’ll be there in a bit

_Sunshine is now inactive_

**Nyoungie Eomma** : I just left the condo, guys! Be there soon ~

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : The vocal line is having a breakfast date?! Why am I not invited?

 **Coco’s Dad** : 1. You’re in China right now.

 **Double B** : 2. I’m still confused. Is Jackson-hyung part of the vocal line?

 **MaknaeOnTop** : More pressing question: which condo did Jinyoung-hyung leave? His or ___________-noona’s?

 **Double B** : _____________-noona’s. Hands down.

 **Coco’s Dad** : ^^

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : ^^

 **Daddy JB** : ^^

 **Nyoungie Eomma** : I will kill Yugyeom.

 **MaknaeOnTop** : kekekekekekeke

 **Double B** : Stop trying to hide it hyung~ kekekekekekeke

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : I bet he has his coffee with the two teaspoons of sugar again. Woohoo! Kekekekekeke

 **Daddy JB** : I have to agree with the maknaes and Jackson on this one kekekeke

 **Coco’s Dad** : ^^

 **Double B** : Save some of that love for us Jinyoungie-hyung! _____________-noona’s getting all of it ☹

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung’s had a long day of errands. First he drops off the lyrics of a song he’s been working on at JYP’s office. Then he went home to gather his clothes that he needed to bring back to __________’s condo. He decided to go to the gym for a while since he’s only been there twice this week. After an hour on the treadmill and another hour of strength training, he takes a cab to ___________’s condo in Gangnam.

 

All throughout the car ride, the guys have been teasing him and asking him if he’s at ____________-noona’s condo yet on the group chat. Yugyeom even reminded him that he should restrain himself and rest for tonight because their schedule the next day was fairly early. That brat.

 

Jinyoung bites his lip. He’s the first out of the group to get a girlfriend. He wasn’t even planning on getting one. He wasn’t pursuing anyone at the time. The way he and ____________ got together was so natural. It was like he just found himself wanting to get closer and closer to her and she just found herself letting him. He got out of the cab with his messenger bag and duffel bag full of clothes. He’s actually been stocking up some of his clothes in ______________’s spare drawers, hoping she wouldn’t notice. If she did, it doesn’t seem like she minds. He looks up to the sky as it started turning shades of pink, orange, and purple. The day was coming to a close and he finds himself in an elevator, excited to see her. He opens the door with their new code. ________________ changed it from her birth month and year to the months of their birthdays when she deemed him worthy to have the passcode.

 

He put his duffel bag and messenger bag by the armchair in the master’s bedroom and looked for ___________________.

 

“_____________? Where are you?” he looks around and finds her asleep on her desk in her study.

 

“Ah! Working even on Sunday?” he goes to her, planning on waking her up so he could cuddle with her on the couch in the living room. He approaches her and noticed that her phone was quietly playing a YouTube video.

 

“Jinyoung Got7 Cute Vines?” he reads the title laughing a bit. “Why is she looking at these when she’s got the real thing right here?” he says. He remembered the time when they weren’t that close yet and she wasn’t acting like she was his fan (even though she definitely was). What gave her away was that when her roommate at the time texted her, her message tone was Jinyoung’s voice saying, “You have a message!”

 

He laughed and she blushed so hard. That was the first time he realized he liked seeing her blush.

 

“Baby,” he said right next to her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she panicked when she registered that Jinyoung was back and there was a cute vine video of him playing on her phone. “Don’t try to hide it, _________-ah. You’ve been caught red handed,” said Jinyoung, referring to the YouTube video. She groans and she stands up, covering her face from the embarrassment. Cute. “What did you do today?” she asked. “The usual. Went to the office to drop off some lyrics then went to the gym,” said Jinyoung. She yawned.

 

“That’s cool. Let me hear it some time?” She was smiling when she said it and he couldn’t get enough of that smile. Her hair was a bit messy, with waves falling and pointing in different directions. He thought she was most beautiful when she was like this.

 

“Sure. But first, I think we’re late for some Sunday variety show watching and cuddling,” said Jinyoung as he lifted her off the ground, bridal style and carried her to the living room.


	2. Day 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter actually takes place a year before chapter one. So uhm basically chapter one is some sort of epilogue. This is the actual start to the story. ^_^

**Chapter Two: Day 0 of Study. Distance – Public distance (4.0m)**

**_Proxemics_ ** _is the study of human use of space and the effects that population density has on behaviour, communication, and social interaction._ **_Interpersonal distances of man_ ** _(the relative distances between people) is in four zones: intimate space, personal space, social space, and public space._

**_Public distance_ ** **** _used for public speaking and acquaintances -_ _12 to 25 feet (3.7 to 7.6 m)_

  

 

 

 

_One year before the incidents of chapter one…_

“_____________-ah! Get up, I need help with the groceries!” said a familiar female voice.

 

“Hnnngg… okay okay Mina. Just…just let me get my contacts,” you say. You would prefer wearing your glasses, but like the klutz you are, you sat on them the other day and you wouldn’t be getting your replacements until five days from now.

 

“I’m pretty sure you can manage without them. We need to go, I have to turn up for a job in a while,” said Mina, pulling you up from your bed and putting your sweater on for you. You’re still so sleepy from working all night on a presentation you were going to have later tonight at the university where you were a researcher. You let Mina drag you to the door where you put on your sneakers and you step out of your condo building and into the brisk spring Seoul morning.

 

Before moving to Seoul from Sydney for this research job, you weren’t really thinking about getting a roommate. Right now though, you can’t imagine how you’d keep your life together without Mina. Your parents suggested that you get a roommate just to get acquainted with Korean culture. Sure, you’re really fluent in Korean since you took a class on it as a hobby during high school and college, but it’s different when you live with a Korean, apparently. Luckily, you found a makeup artist looking to replace a roommate who suddenly left. The condo is in a pretty fun part of Seoul too. Mina is this high profile makeup artist who does work for photoshoots and even dramas. She’s pretty capable of keeping her Gangnam condo on her own, but she gets lonely so when her roommate suddenly left, she took you in when you called for the room. She did admit she took you in as an act of charity. You apparently looked like a helpless case of a person who would be really pretty if she just worked on her face more.

 

That was two years ago and now she’s got you buying facemasks, mists, and ampoules like it was your religion.

 

Back to the topic of groceries… The two of you are very busy women so it was inevitable that at one point, the both of you would forget to get the groceries. Mina was a bit more responsible so when she noticed that there was basically just a bottle of your lemon water and her green tea in the fridge, she woke you up for some early morning grocery shopping. That’s if 10 in the morning is considered early morning. You had to admit, between your job of being a hardcore academic and her job of being at a shooting 24/7, both of your definitions of ‘early morning’ and ‘late night’ are pretty screwed up.

 

The both of you arrive at the mart and you can barely see her face since you didn’t have your glasses on. You only went by the sound of her voice and the vague shape of her face that you can recognize. Seriously, your eyesight should be considered a disability.

 

“Okay, let’s split up. I only have about 45 minutes before I need to go. So you can get veggies, meat, and milk from the fresh section and I’ll get the rest,” she said before speeding off with a cart.

 

“But…! I can’t see much,” that last part was almost a whisper since she was already way off to the other side of the mart so she wouldn’t really hear you anyway.

 

You sigh and grab a basket and silently hoped to God that you wouldn’t end up buying anything weird.

 

You arrive at the fresh section and the first thing you speed over to is the milk. It was easily recognizable with its bright stripe on the carton. You speed over to it because it’s the last carton left. You grab it but another hand grabs it at the same time. You inwardly groan, you couldn’t handle battling for the last carton of milk when you couldn’t even see.

 

“I’m sorry I believe I touched it first,” you say very politely. You couldn’t see the other person’s face but he seemed young, judging from his weird fashion of all black clothes with a hood pulled over his head and a mask over his mouth. Was it still that cold outside?

 

“I don’t think so. I really need this. It’s the last non-fat carton,” he said. His voice sounded a bit familiar but the mask muffled it so you brush it off.

 

“Excuse me, you’re a dude. I don’t think you get the importance of non-fat milk to the modern woman,” you start saying matter of factly. Mina would kill you if you so much as got _low-fat_ milk.

 

“Excuse me, I don’t think you get the importance of non-fat milk to i--” his retort is cut off because your phone suddenly gets two messages. You’re a bit embarrassed because your message tone is Got7’s Jinyoung saying “You have a message!” You brush it off since well… who is this guy anyway? You probably won’t see him again.

 

You unlock your phone to try and read the message, all the while with your hand on the non-fat milk carton. You’re not one to give up. You ignore his low chuckle because as much as you put your screen nearer to your eyes, you couldn’t see anything, much less understand what the message was saying.

 

You sigh.

 

“Alright, I can give you the milk,” you say, practically feeling him smile under his mask. “But can you read these messages for me? I rushed out to get groceries and didn’t get to put on my contacts,” you reason out.

 

The guy chuckles and says, “Of course.”

 

You give him your phone and he reads the messages for you,

 

“For the first message… From: Mina-chan, ____________-ah! We need about half a kilo of beef, half a kilo of pork, probably a kilo of chicken breast. Don’t forget the scallions, onions, oh and chili paste. Please also get bananas and kiwi.”

 

“For the second message… From: Mina-chan, __________-ah! I texted again because I know your message tone is Jinyoung’s voice. Kekekeke. Don’t forget the milk!”

 

You groan after he chuckles after reading the second message and gives you your phone back. “Thank you,” you say. You start trying to read the labels on the other milk cartons practically putting your face next to them. If you couldn’t get the non-fat milk, low-fat should be okay for about two weeks.

 

“You know what, maybe I can help you with your groceries. You seem a bit… handicapped,” said the stranger.

 

You feel weird that a stranger is going to help you with the groceries but you really can’t do all this with your condition so you accept his help with a happy sigh.

 

“So, low-fat milk?” said the guy.

 

“Yes, stranger-nim,” you say as you walk beside him as he picks out the meat and veggies Mina texted to you.

 

“Why are you so nice anyway?” you ask.

 

“You gave me the all important non-fat milk. And also, consider this as fan service,” said the guy.

 

“Fanservice? Why? Are you some kind of idol? You’re weird stranger-nim,” you say as you chuckle.

 

He puts the last of the groceries in the basket you’re carrying. You feel him taking the basket from you as he carried it the rest of the way to the counter. You pay for your groceries and hug the bag the cashier gives you.

 

“Thanks a lot for helping me out,” you say to the stranger.

 

“Anything for a fa--” he gets cut off when someone calls, “Hyung! We’re going to be late!”

 

“Anyways, bye… what’s your name again?” he says

 

“Ah, it’s ________________.”

 

“Bye ____________-ssi!”

 

He’s out the automatic doors of the mart before you could ask his name and properly say goodbye.

 

“Who was that?” asked Mina as she snuck up on you from behind. “Ah! You surprised me. I dunno, just some stranger who helped me getting the groceries. I couldn’t see anything without my contacts,” you replied. “Really?” she said. She ruffled through the groceries in your bag and gives a satisfied hum. “But he got everything right! Even the non-fat milk,” said Mina. “Hm? Non-fat milk? But it was the last one…” You smile a bit.

 

You met a pretty kind stranger today.

 

 

  

 

 

_A few days later…_

You were lugging around Mina’s huge luggage of makeup. She had a shoot today and one of her staff suddenly needed to go to the hospital for an appendectomy. You were pretty available since you just finished your final presentation a few days ago at university and your boss was giving you a well-deserved break. You also got your glasses yesterday so Mina deemed you worthy as he temporary personal assistant for this shoot.

 

“I swear, appendixes can be such fuckers,” says Mina.

 

You chuckle because she rarely swears. You woke up this morning to the sound of her screaming in panic because her personal assistant was rushed to the hospital and couldn’t come to the shoot today. She’d stared at you for a solid minute that morning, debating whether or not she should hire a university researcher to be a temporary makeup artist at a high profile shoot. Obviously, since you’ve become a talented makeup artist in your own right over the course of a year with Mina’s guidance, she’s employed your services for the shoot. She has also promised free meat and soju after the shooting.

 

“Who’s in the shoot?” You ask. So many possibilities! You were actually excited. All you knew was that it was a male fashion shoot for a fashion magazine. _Nam Joo Hyuk? Song Joong Ki? PARK BO GUM?!_ You could barely conceal your excitement.

 

“Hold on to your panties. I can see you trying to conceal your inner fangirl,” said Mina.

 

“I can’t help it. I spend most of my time around old guys talking about social experiments and the ‘Korean urban fabric’,” you say, rolling your eyes at the last three words. You loved your job, but you needed at least a little bit of excitement in your life.

 

“Why don’t you take a guess?” said Mina “Hmmm, okay,” you say as you bowed to people you passed by in the halls of the studio, headed to the main room.

 

“Nam Joo Hyuk?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Song Joong Ki!”

 

“No. He’s in another country right now,” she said.

 

“Wah, you even know where he is right now. Hmmm, Park Bo Gum?!” you say.

 

“That was last week,” said Mina. “And you didn’t even tell me?! So who is it then?” You say as Mina greets someone at the door to the main room and they open the door for you guys.

 

You freeze when you hear familiar sounds…

 

“EAAASSSSYYYY!!” said two people laughing

 

“Guys guys I think I accidentally started a V app broadcast again!”

 

“Ah really? Grreeekeke!”

 

“Jackson did you use my underwear again?”

 

“No hyung! I made sure this time!”

 

“Yah Kim Yugyeom, did you eat the last chicken?!”

 

“You snooze you lose Jinyoung-hyung!”

 

“I will kill you!”

 

You raise your head and you slightly pinch yourself because you really think you’re dreaming. “It’s your favorite!” Mina whispered in your ear. You were at a loss for words as you watched a bunch of rowdy boys messing around in the studio. You kind of leaned onto the luggage full of makeup to keep yourself from falling.

 

“Guys! Everyone’s here, please greet them,” says their manager.

 

“1, 2, 3, Annyeonghaseyo! We’re Got7.”

 

You can’t believe you were just 4.0 meters away from freaking Got7. Mina was actually trying to kill you.


	3. Day 1

**Chapter Three: Day 1 of Study, Social Distance. Distance – 1.5m**

**_Social Distance_ ** _is for interactions with acquaintances (1.2 to 2.1m)_

 

“____________-ah! Could you help me out? I need you to put primer on Jinyoung-ssi. I just need to look for some eyeshadow,” said Mina. She was in all business mode, being the professional that she is. You still couldn’t help but feel like she’s teasing you, making you work on your bias when you were just quietly helping her other staff look for makeup from the luggage that you’d carried and organized on a table.

 

You head over to her and Jinyoung who’s sitting in a chair in front of a well-lit mirror. Mina hands you a brush and some primer to get you started.

 

“Good morning, Jinyoung-ssi, I’ll be applying some primer now,” you say, bowing first then pumping some primer onto the back of your hand so you can start.

 

“Good morning, _______________-ssi,” he says with a chuckle and a smile.

 

You momentarily freeze because, how could he know your name? But you remember you were wearing a nametag since you were new and everyone needed to be able to call you without hesitation.

 

You start applying the primer with the brush and you kind of wonder what Jinyoung puts on his face. If the cameras weren’t so HD, he totally didn’t need makeup. You smile a bit because there’s a bit of skin with newly shaved facial hair and you remember how you’d watched that video one time where he mentioned he always kept an electric shaver in his bag. Mina actually put more trust in you that you thought she would. After putting primer on Jinyoung, she had you put the foundation, concealer and everything else. You finished him off with a hefty spray of setting mist and then you were done. Mina came back to start styling Jinyoung’s hair.

 

You breathed a sigh of relief. Your heart probably couldn’t handle much more of being Jinyoung’s makeup artist. He basically looked you in the eye the whole time and only didn’t when he closed his eyes for the eye makeup. Being in such close proximity to your bias isn’t good for your heart when you’re a recovering kpop addict. Actually… he still seems to be looking at you from the mirror as you wait behind Mina, ready to help her if she needed anything.

 

“Your new staff is quite good,” says Jinyoung with a smile and you try to hide your blush a little bit.

 

“Oh! ______________-ah? Yeah. She’s actually my roommate. She’s a university researcher. She decided to help me out last minute because my regular staff wasn’t available last minute,” said Mina, parting Jinyoung’s hair.

 

“A university researcher? That’s pretty far from makeup artist,” said Jinyoung with a polite laugh and you just smile and slightly nod, trying your best to hide you face.

 

“Yeah. She didn’t even know what ampoules were a year ago when she moved in with me from Sydney. Now look at her, she’s a big devotee of that water sleeping mask, and she learned all my makeup tricks already,” said Mina.

 

“Oooh, you’re from Sydney?” Jinyoung asks.

 

You nod. “Yeah, I moved to Seoul since I got offered a pretty good research job,” you answer.

 

“Yup, this one’s a smart one. I can’t understand her half the time when she’s on a conference call with her boss at home and she’s speaking in English,” said Mina, fluffing up Jinyoung’s hair and finishing it off with some spray.

 

“All done,” said Mina.

 

“Thank you Mina-ssi, _____________-ssi,” says Jinyoung as he stands from the chair and goes over to get his photo taken together with Jaebum.

 

 

The shoot was almost done so they were packing up the stuff they didn’t need for retouching. You head over to Mina who’s zipping up a packing cube full of eye shadow. “Oh my God! Why didn’t you tell me it was Got7? My heart almost jumped out of my throat!” You whisper shouted at her. She laughed and said, “I wanted to surprise you. I was going to tell you about it but then Sunmi got hospitalized, and I suddenly had a better idea.”

 

“You’re evil.”

 

Mina curtsies dramatically while giggling.

 

“You’re definitely buying me a premium meat set.”

  

 

 

An hour later after packing up and putting all the stuff in the van Mina’s makeup studio owns, the both of you start walking to a restaurant Mina wanted to go to.

 

“They have the cold buckwheat noodles you like so much and this really awesome premium meat set,” said Mina. You smile wide and you go, “Yaaassss premium meat set!”

 

“It’s not Australian meat but…”

 

“Meat is meat,” you say

 

“Touche” says Mina as you both walk inside.

 

 

… An hour later, Mina was pretty tipsy at this slightly fancy meat place you both ended up at. You guys had a pretty big booth to yourselves and a pretty long table for just two people. It was the only booth left. You’re getting tipsy yourself as you ate your cold buckwheat noodles and alternating it with half-shots of soju. In the back of your head, you’re slightly grateful this place was in Gangnam and near your condo so it wouldn’t be that hard to get home. For some reason, Mina’s really happy so she’s splurging on all this meat and soju.

 

Mid slurp on a bunch of cold noodles, you hear a familiar voice.

 

“Mina-noona!” said a hyper sounding voice.

 

“______________-ssi?” you heard an all to familiar voice of a man you spent the whole day staring at. You turn to face them and your mouth was still full of noodles.

 

There they were, all of Got7, coming into this meat place at midnight probably for some kind of celebratory midnight snack.

 

Mina wakes up from her alcoholic stupor. “Guys! You’re here!”

 

“Yeah! Noona said this meat place was pretty good before,” said Bambam sliding onto a seat next to Mina.

 

“Meat meat meat! Do they have that leaf thing I like?” said Mark as he slid in next to Bambam.

 

What. Wait. Why are they suddenly joining our table? Did Mina _invite_ them? She really was trying to kill you.

 

  

 

“Mind if I sit here, _____________-ssi?” said Jinyoung. You shake your head while still trying to swallow all the noodles in your mouth. Jinyoung chuckles and occupies the seat next to you while the rest occupy the other seats. Jinyoung of Got7 is 1.5 meters away from you, not waiting to get his makeup done, but actually settling in to have dinner. If the soju weren’t circulating in your veins right now, you would’ve frozen up in panic.

 

The night was a flurry of grilling meat and a lot of inside jokes. Your past kpop addict self would have fainted at the prospect of having a meat party with Got7.

 

“Jinyoung-hyung! Here’s your beer and soju,” says Yugyeom as he hands over a glass.

 

A half hour later, everyone was drinking to catch up with you and Mina, who were already slightly tipsy. You were holding off on the soju just to get a little sober to make sure none of you did anything stupid. You were the second oldest in the group anyway. Mina was the oldest but she had a bit too much to drink and you doubt she’ll be of any help after all this. You were only a week or so older than Mark but you took those weeks seriously.

 

“________________-noona! Try this, it goes well with meat!” said Jackson, giving you a drink similar to Jinyoung’s. Jackson was saying earlier that meat at midnight wasn’t good for the body but then after a few drinks he just gave in. You gratefully accept the drink and take a sip. “You can’t just sip it noona!” said Bambam. “Yeah yeah! Jinyoung hyung can chug it, look look,” said Yugyeom motioning for Jinyoung to chug his newly filled up glass. “Kids, I don’t think it’s wise to make Jinyoungie chug. Remember last time?” said Jaebum, chuckling. You giggle a bit since you feel like they’re comfortable enough with you to joke around like this.

 

Everyone suddenly stops and you look around.

 

Mina was basically passed out on her chair but everyone else was just looking at you.

 

“Wah, you’re cute ______________-noona. No wonder Jinyoung-hyung gave you the non-fat milk!” said Youngjae and they all burst out laughing, except Jinyoung.

 

“Huh? Non-fat milk?” you ask. You wonder what Youngjae was talking about but you were still a bit buzzed to fully comprehend what he meant and as if shaking you from thought, Jinyoung spoke up.

 

“Alright alright, I’ll chug! Keep quiet already!” said Jinyoung. The maknae line and Jackson cheer. “Waaah! Eomma is the best!” said Bambam.

 

You watch Jinyoung beside you as he chugs a whole glass of beer and soju straight. It was almost pornographic and you swear you audibly gulped.

 

“______________-noona, it’s your turn!” said Yugyeom.

 

“Oh no! I can’t possibly do that hahaha,” you said.

 

“Come on noona! You can’t have Jinyoung-hyung beat you!” said Youngjae, obviously tipsy on his sixth beer.

 

Jaebum and Mark were no help because they were pretty drunk and in the mood for some stress busting fun. You look at Jinyoung for help since Mina was basically dead in her seat, but he’s just smiling at you with his cheeks a bit red. You decide to chug your drink because you had to do something to calm your heart down from seeing Jinyoung looking like such a hot mess. You bring the glass’s edge to your lips and everyone starts cheering. Next thing you know you were chugging beer and soju like there was no tomorrow. There was a bit of a sting in your throat from the strong liquor. You kept going because you knew you could handle this. What did you attend college for, if not as a training ground for social events like this?

 

You finish the glass in twelve seconds and everyone cheers again. The table gets livelier and you’re smiling so wide now. You can feel the alcohol kicking in and at this point, you were the most drunk you’ve ever been that night. You feel a bit woozy and you can feel yourself tilting but you can’t seem to keep yourself straight. You feel an arm around your shoulder steady you and you look up to see that it was Jinyoung. “Are you okay, noona?” he asks. You nod and blush a bit (if that were even possible in your state) since he’s started calling you noona. “Have some,” he says, offering you a piece of meat from the grill. You lick your bottom lip and you open your mouth to accept the wonderful meat. You chew and swallow and you find yourself pliant with Jinyoung’s arm around your shoulder.

 

His arm leaves you to get the pitcher of water on the other side. You miss the warmth but shake the thought out of your head. This is a one-time thing, you think. You shouldn’t like this dinner too much or you might end up pining for them day in and day out again. Jinyoung gets back to you with a glass of cold water and you accept is as politely as your drunk as hell self can.

 

A couple of hours later and it’s three in the morning and everyone’s all partied out. You help Mina off her seat where she’s mumbling unintelligible words. You all head out. The guys are waiting for their minivans and you are trying to call a cab on your phone.

 

“Ah _____________-ssi, having trouble finding a cab?” asked Mark. You nod with a tired smile, propping up a lifeless Mina. Mark giggles and takes Mina from you to help her up. You’re relieved as you can concentrate on calling the cab. You were still drunk though so it was kind of hard tapping the buttons on the screen.

 

“_________________-ssi can take the other van, we can all just pile into the other one,” said Jaebum. “True, but only six of us can fit in one mini van,” said Mark, still trying to prop up Mina who was laughing at nothing in particular. “Jinyoungie can ride with them! I’m sure he won’t mind,” said Jaebum. Was it just you or did you detect some sort of mischievous glint in his eyes?

 

“Alright. That’s settled then,” said Jaebum. “Jinyoungie, please bring them home,” said Mark, still laughing at a surprised and still drunk Jinyoung who was just trying to keep Jackson from running down the street shouting. You inwardly thank the hyung line for their existence. You bow and thank them as Mark helps Mina into one the back of one of the minivans then you and Jinyoung step into the middle row. You wave goodbye to the rest of Got7 and then you’re off.

 

 

  

Half an hour later, Jinyoung is helping you get Mina back into the condo. The walk was silent but you felt oddly fine with the silence. You settle Mina onto her bed while Jinyoung waits in the living room.

 

“Jinyoung-ssi? I think Mina’s okay now,” you said with a light chuckle.

 

“Oh? That’s good then. I didn’t know Mina-noona was a lightweight,” he said chuckling.

 

You stare at him for a while. It was evident that both of you were still drunk. Your cheeks were still red and his were too. He was scratching the back of his neck now, wondering what to do.

 

“Do you want some water before you head back to your apartment?” you ask.

 

“Oh, sure,” he answered. He took a seat by the kitchen counter as you poured lemon water from a bottle you had in the fridge into two glasses. You set one of them down in front of him and you started drinking yours.

 

“Hm? Lemon water?” asked Jinyoung

 

“Yeah, I prefer lemon water while Mina likes green tea,” you answer, finishing the contents of your glass and putting it in the sink.

 

“It tastes good,” he says. He finishes the water and you bring it to the sink. He stands up a bit wobbly. The water probably didn’t help much. Jinyoung did chug another two glasses of soju and beer after he chugged his first. You chuckle and you help him steady himself by offering your arm. It wasn’t holding him by the waist or anything so it was a perfect friendly gesture for people who just met.

 

He gratefully holds on to your arm and you guide him back to the elevator.

 

“Tonight was nice. Thank you for joining us,” you told him with a smile and a bow.

 

Suddenly – and you don’t even know it happened – his face was just inches from yours. Bless your therapy books for showing you how to have restraint and how to stop yourself from going full fangirl. Your face turns really red but that’s the extent of it. Jinyoung smiles.

 

“Made you blush,” he said.

 

Before you could utter anything else such as a question as to why seeing you blush even mattered to him, he was in the elevator and the door was closing.

 

“See you!” he said as the door closed.

 

“See you,” you said to a closed elevator door.

 

 

 

 

_In Got7 Chat named: Grreeeekeke_

**Daddy JB** : Jinyoungie~ did you drop them off alright?

 **Sunshine** : Oh! Jinyoung-hyung isn’t answering? Did something happen?

 **Double B** : !!!!!!!!!

 **MaknaeOnTop** : Hyung did you bring condoms?!

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Sunshine** : Why would he need condoms?

 **Coco’s Dad** : Someone cover Youngjae’s eyes!

 **MaknaeOnTop** : _MaknaeOnTop sends a photo to the group chat_

 **Double B** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Cover Youngjae’s eyes!!!!! (!!!!!!)

 **Sunshine** : Awww Jinyoungie-hyung and ________________-noona look so cute!

 **Daddy JB** : Yugyeom did you take a picture of them when Jinyoung fed her meat?!

 **MaknaeOnTop** : Could not resist. Can you blame me?

 **Double B** : No. Everyone was staring at them when he fed her meat.

 **Coco’s Dad** : ^^

 **Sunshine** : ^^

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : ^^

_Nyoungie Eomma is active_

**Nyoungie Eomma** : What the hell Kim Yugyeom!!

 **MaknaeOnTop** : kekekekekekekekekekeke

 **Double B** : Did you use condoms hyung?!

 **Coco’s Dad** : Someone cover Youngjae’s eyes!!! (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

 **Nyoungie Eomma** : Just you wait you two when I get back to the apartment.

 **MaknaeOnTop** : Waaaaaaaa!!!

 **Double B** : ^^

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Lock your doors maknaes!

 **Sunshine** : ^^

 **Coco’s Dad** : ^^

 **Daddy JB** : ^^


	4. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, eventual smut has eventually arrived.

**Chapter Four: Day 30 of Study, Personal Distance. Distance – 50cm**

**_Personal Distance or personal space_ ** _is for interactions with good friends or family (Far phase – 76cm to 122cm)_

 

 

Pupils blown out and skin hot. That was your situation at the moment. Everything was so hot and the kisses he left on your body didn’t help your situation. Not that you wanted to get out of the said situation. Your hair was a mess. Your thoughts were a mess.

 

The clothes on the floor were a mess.

 

A palm grazes over your chest and stays there while you can feel a pair of plump lips kissing their way down…down…down. You gasp from the sensations you’re feeling. “What…why…” as said, your thoughts were a mess. You were squirming underneath his touch and you could feel him smile as he kissed low on your stomach. Things were getting dangerous. You feel something in the pit of your stomach. There was a pool of arousal and something else, something that felt like doubt and insecurity. You were torn. This was the first time this was happening to you in your life. You’ve spent so much time at school then at work that there was no time for anything else. Then one thing led to another and suddenly you're here, with him turning you into a moaning mess on your own bed. You absolutely didn’t know what to do.

 

He sensed this and he went up so you two were face to face. You were greeted by the face of none other than sweet sweet Jinyoung. He put his palms on your cheeks and you blush more remembering where those hands were. “Are you okay with this?” he asks. You look at him and you didn’t know what to say. On one hand, you were okay with where all this was going. On the other hand, you were so freaking nervous because you’ve never done this before and you don’t know if any of this is even okay. You look at his eyes and you smile a bit. Of course he’s implying that he’ll stop if you want him to, but he obviously does not want to stop with those pleading eyes of his.

 

Cute.

 

You feel yourself letting go of everything. You pull him into a kiss and it turns really passionate really fast. Your hands are in his hair, pulling him closer as if any distance between your bodies had to be eliminated. Your stomach still has that feeling but it’s all arousal and none of that doubt. You loved the feeling. Your hands roamed all over bodies and even with your eyes closed you knew everything was red. Red where his right hand was on the small of your back as he pulled the both of you in a sitting position. Red where his left hand was simultaneously playing with the hairs on your nape and pushing your face closer to his. Red where your lips connected and where you bit his bottom lip and where your tongues danced, what was supposed to be gross but to the both of you it was just bliss.

 

You break apart because oxygen was a human necessity. The looks you gave each other though said that the both of you would’ve done away with it, if you could. You push him so his back is on the headboard.

 

He smiles. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

You huff and smile. You sit on his lap and you could feel his hard-on near your crotch. You both moan. You kiss the side of his neck, leaving hickeys where people could definitely see. You didn’t care anymore and Jinyoung’s whimpering like he seems to love being marked like that. You’re grinding down on him and you hear him release a low growl. You think you just orgasmed a bit. You look down at his face and he’s looking at you, his face showing a mix of intense lust and a request for something… to continue. “Kiss me,” you say. In an instant he crashes his lips on to yours and you relish all the sensations. From the way his plump limps were kissing you into oblivion and from his hands at your waist, tracing comforting patterns on your skin, to down there where everything is getting extremely wet.

 

You couldn’t take it anymore and sneak a hand down there to hold his cock. He gasps as he feels your fingers smear the precum around the tip. You shock yourself when you’re the one positioning him near your entrance and you slowly sink on to him. You gasp because of the initial pain. You feel his hand rubbing your back and his arm around your waist, keeping you steady. You feel him kiss your shoulders and your collarbone and after a minute you find yourself relishing in the feeling of being _full._

 

You’re going up and down and there were grunts and moans as he grazed your walls and he just kept hitting there. _Right there_. You were both getting sloppy, nearing your climax. The obscene sound of skin slapping skin as you bounced up and down on his lap filled the bedroom. You were a moaning mess as he left hickeys on your skin. Then he hit it _right there_ again…and again…and again… and you could feel it wash over you. You tilt your head to look up at the ceiling with a moan that turned out to be a small squeak, your throat ceasing to function from too much pleasure. You clench around him and you feel his lips on your shoulder, sucking a new hickey onto your skin as he released inside you and you were so very _full._

 

 

 

_You woke up with a start._

 

You could feel the layer of sweat all over your body. “That… was extremely vivid. I need to take a cold shower,” you say as you peel off your sweaty clothes and immediately jump into the shower, not bothering to turn the heater on.

 

You really don’t know why, but suddenly Mina’s team has been getting a lot of jobs working as Got7’s makeup team. You wouldn’t be surprised if they suddenly took her team on tour. Ah, but you’d be left alone. You wouldn’t like that too much. You lather your mint shampoo in to your hair and you relish in the feeling of cold water and the minty feeling on your scalp. You needed to cool down from whatever _that_ dream was.

 

You step out of the shower and proceed to prepare yourself for the day. You’ve recently been given the job of assistant professor at the university, the youngest one in the department. After thirty minutes and carefully applied layers of BB cream and lip stain later, you’re ready. You step out and grab your bottle of lemon water. You’d get breakfast in campus. You head out with a sigh, another day teaching people almost your age about the ‘Korean urban fabric’.

 

 

 

 

You return to the condo a little after 6 pm. The day was pretty productive. You have a pile of papers to check and you can’t wait to get a glass of wine and start working again. You push your big glasses up and fish your keycard out of your bag. You weren’t feeling like you wanted to wear contacts that day. You tap the card and the door opens a little bit. You hear sounds of multiple people in the apartment.

 

Was Mina having a party she didn’t tell you about?

 

You opened the door and you were greeted by a sight your former fangirl self would’ve died squealing about. Right in your pristinely design (by you) living room, members of Got7 were having a photoshoot.

“______________-noona!” said Yugyeom, being the first one to notice you came in.

 

“Hi?” you say it more like a question because really…what is happening?

 

Mina pokes her head out of the kitchen and smiles at you. You could see the mischief in her smile. “____________-ah! You’re back! How were the kids at university?” she asks as if everything that was going on was just normal. You put down your bag and pile of student’s papers on the breakfast nook by the kitchen. You sit on a stool seeing as you can’t head to your bedroom because you’d need to pass through the living room and all the lights were blocking your way. “They were…fine,” you say, still trying to figure out why there was a photoshoot going on in your own living room. “That’s good! Are you wondering why your dear Got7 is having a photoshoot in the living room?” said Mina a little too loud over the sound of her chopping rolls of kimbap without cucumber in it. You look at her in alarm as if to say _What the hell? They can totally hear you!!!_

“I was working with them the past week and some of the PDs saw pictures of the condo on my phone. They asked if they could do a photoshoot here, and I was like…sure, my roommate definitely won’t mind,” said Mina, feeding you a slice of kimbap. The delicious cooking almost made you less annoyed at Mina. Her cooking was insanely good, and this was only kimbap. You looked around. Well of course, your condo with Mina was a masterpiece. Your undergrad degree was in architecture and the minute you moved into this apartment to find it cluttered and mismatched, you took it upon yourself to make it look up to its potential. The condo had two floors and a high ceiling and floor to ceiling windows in the living room. You felt offended that Mina would decorate it like it was some old granny’s apartment, full of plastic furniture from the surplus store and mismatched stuff she brought from her hometown.

 

You taught Mina how to decorate with subtle minimalist pieces mixed with cute accent furniture with the same fervor she had, teaching you about Korean skincare and beauty products. Now, the condo had a minimalist industrial ambience with cute touches here and there. It was so chic, who wouldn’t want to do a photoshoot here? You felt yourself feeling proud of your work.

 

“____________-noona!” said Jinyoung, walking to you. You blushed a deep shade of red, remembering this morning’s dream. He saw you blush and he tilted his head in curiosity but he smiled instead.

 

“I heard you were the one who told Mina she had to decently decorate her expensive condo,” said Jinyoung. You nod your head, only glancing a bit at his eyes. You couldn’t face him. There was shame bubbling up in your chest because you definitely were thinking about the dream while your students were taking a test in class, and you almost fell off your chair.

 

“Noona! Mina-noona, said you’d be back around the time we finished,” said Bambam. He was taking off a weird belt tied around his neck. “Hi guys,” you said as you waved at the rest of Got7 coming over to the kitchen. The staff was fixing up the lights and packing things into metal cases. The rest of the guys appear at the table and you notice Youngjae next to you. “Oh! Your eyes are really pretty today, Youngjae-ah. Who did that? Mina?” you asked, almost automatically. You had a thing for this red eyeshadow thing Mina does sometimes. “Oh! Yes noona, she did. I’m pretty aren’t I?” said Youngjae, making cute faces. Everybody laughs except Jinyoung, but you don’t notice. “Aren’t my eyes pretty too?” said Bambam, laughing.

 

The conversation flowed over dinner. Mina had packed some kimbap for the staff that would be eating downstairs but the members and their PD Daejung would be eating with you in the condo. Everyone was raving about Mina’s cooking. Youngjae was basically worshipping her kimbap with no cucumber.

 

“You know Daejung-hyung was looking into this other place in Cheongdamdong, but he was worrying since most of the budget would go into renting it out,” said Jaebum, grabbing some chicken that Jinyoung was about to get, smirking at him. “Ah yeah, but Mina-ssi, she was gushing about how awesome her roommate was, decorating the apartment and everything to her teammates and when we saw the pictures on her phone, we instantly wanted to shoot at this place,” said Daejung. “I wasn’t gushing _that_ much,” said Mina, lightly touching Daejung’s arm. You notice this and things started to click. This wasn’t a ploy to kill you with Got7. This was Mina being flirty! “Oh was she? Gushing? About me?” you say playfully. “I wasn’t… _that_ much,” said Mina. “I mean, I _am_ the best roommate ever. You used to have your laundry drying by the window in this room. I’m glad I came to save you,” you say teasingly. Mina blushes furiously and says, “Yah! I’m a year older than you. How can you do this to unnie!”

 

“Sorry, Unnieeeeee,” you say. You never called her that. As far as the both of you were concerned, you felt like same aged friends. Mina only pulled that out when she was embarrassed. Everyone laughs after witnessing the exchange. Mark was asking about the Gameboy you had lying near the television and Jackson was proposing that you all played the Jenga he found on one of the shelves. Bambam was showing Yugyeom some Youtube video on his phone while Youngjae, Jaebum and Jinyoung were talking about a new song. You were a happy observer as you watched everyone talk in excited tones. You would talk to the others a lot but never Jinyoung. You could notice yourself automatically avoiding him because every time you looked him in the eye you could remember certain…vivid…sensations.

 

 

 

The dinner was over and everyone was headed out for drinks. You smirk at Mina. You hope that she can hear your telepathic message.

 

_You flirt. You just wanted to impress Daejung-ssi. Do you not care you’re killing me in the process?_

She seemed to get it and looked at you with a look that says,

 

_So what? I dare you to tell me you didn’t like multiple opportunities to ogle at Jinyoung._

 

You narrow your eyes at her but you let her go. “I’ll pass for tonight, I have papers to check,” you say. You were too tired for more social interaction than you already had for the day. “Yes songsaengnim!” said the maknae line and everyone just laughed and headed out the door. All…except for Jinyoung. “Guys, I’ll just head to the washroom real quick. Go ahead, I’ll follow,” he says.

 

You were a bit nervous that Jinyoung was the only one left inside but he was just using the washroom so you didn’t mind too much. You change into comfy leggings and this oversized light pink hoodie in your room. In the kitchen, you pulled out a bottle of red wine you’ve had in the fridge since this morning since you felt like you wanted wine in the night. You grab a wine glass from one of the cupboards and sit yourself down on the couch in the living room, ready to start work. The condo felt pretty empty. Jinyoung probably left a while ago.

 

Taking your first sip of red wine and flipping open the first paper, you start playing music on the speakers. It was You Were Beautiful by Day6. “People say my voice sounds like Jae’s from Day6,” you suddenly hear someone say. Surprised, you look to your right, and Jinyoung was there, smiling down at you. You silently cursed yourself for putting on your nighttime creams already. You can’t believe you just showed your bare face to your bias.

 

Cue internal panic.

 

 

 

 

 

_Got7 Chat: Grreeeekeke_

**Nyoungie Eomma** : Hey guys, go ahead without me. I think I’m going to stay for a bit. The bar’s not really my scene.

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : What is your scene then, Jinyoungie? *wiggles eyebrows*

 **Sunshine** : You alright hyung? You need to stay back at Mina-noona and _____________-noona’s place?

 **Double B** : DID YOU BRING CONDOMS?

_Nyoungie Eomma is inactive_

**Coco’s Dad** : Someone cover Youngjae’s eyes!!!

 **MaknaeOnTop** : I KNEW IT! PAY UP BAMMIE!!!!

 **Daddy JB** : I’m a good leader and not a cockblock. But I do have to remind Nyoungie that we have dance practice at 10am. Be sure to do the walk of shame before then.

 **Coco’s Dad** : All hail our most responsible leader.

 **Double B** : LEEEAAAADDEEEEERRRR

 **MaknaeOnTop** : LEEEAAAAADDEEEEEEEERRRR

 **MaknaeOnTop** : Wait wait wait! So did Jinyoung-hyung bring condoms?

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : kekekekekekekekeke I sneaked some into his jacket pocket when he said he was going to stay for a bit.

 **Sunshine** : I think I’m starting to understand

 **Coco’s Dad** : WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUNGJAE’S EYES?!!!


	5. Day 31

**Chapter Five: Day 31 of Study, Intimate Distance. Distance – 15cm**

**_Intimate Distance_ ** _is for embracing, touching, or whispering (0cm to 45cm)_

 

 

 

“You look pretty even without the makeup on. Did you put on the sleeping mask?” asked Jinyoung as he sat on the carpet, his back resting on the seat of the couch. You nod. “Thank you?” you say. From where you sat, you can see the back of his neck and this morning’s dream flashed before your eyes and you had to take a _gulp_ of wine just to calm your nerves down and also to mask the blush on your cheeks. It’s just his neck, you needed to control yourself.

 

“Are you avoiding me, noona?” he asked. You stop mid gulp. _He knoooooows!!!_

 

“Not reaaalllyy?” you say. He looks at you and he looks like a kicked puppy and you feel so bad for giving him a vague answer. You sigh, put down the wine glass and the paper you were checking, then you hide your face in your sweater paws.

 

“Okay! I was! A bit. I just… you were my bias and I can’t look at you straight. Okay?”

You hear him chuckle and it sounded oddly familiar. “ _Were?_ ” he asked. “You don’t like me anymore? Who’s your current bias then? Youngjae?” You could detect a bit of annoyance in his tone mixed in with the teasing.

 

“No. No one! I’m a… I’m a recovering K-pop addict,” you finally admit.

 

You were a recovering addict. There. You’ve said it, and to the source of your addiction, no less. It was only last year when you became an Ahgase. At first it was innocent. You liked watching their music videos to relieve stress. Then you would go on fan message boards posting memes you got from the internet. Soon after you had a fansite with pictures and memes you yourself created. Yes, you were part of the crowd at the airport. You were a nerdy looking girl with a DSLR camera taking pictures of Jinyoung. You had a corner in your room full of Got7 merch. You had Got7 on the brain and it was taking a toll on your actual life. Mina actually intervened, got you to approach a friend who was in a recovery group. It all sounds so ridiculous and impossible but it was all real. You almost lost your research job because you missed so many deadlines stalking Got7. It was about half a year ago that you had exited the doors of the community center, feeling like a changed fangirl. Now, you were an assistant university professor and everything was going well. You could even handle being less than two meters from Jinyoung.

 

Well… until this morning’s dream.

 

“Oh? Really. You had it that bad for me, huh?” said Jinyoung, teasing.

 

“Yah! I’m still a year older than you, you know!” you say, playfully slapping his shoulder. Jinyoung raises his arm in mock defense and you both end up laughing.

 

“Besides, that part of my life is over. I mean, I don’t squeal every time I see you, do I?” you say.

 

“True, but are you sure you aren’t squealing inside your head?” he continues teasing.

 

“Park Jinyoung! How could you take advantage your noona’s weakness?” you say.

 

“Ah! So you’re weak for me?” he says. You lightly throw a small couch pillow at his face.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to follow the others to the bar?” you ask. Suddenly remembering that the rest of Got7, Mina, and Daejung are in a bar nearby. “No. I think I’ll stay,” said Jinyoung. You sigh. What exactly was going on here? You want to ask him why he wants to stay but deep inside you didn’t really need any reason to let him stay. You were just fine with it.

 

“You want some wine?” you ask.

 

“Yes, thank you,” he answered.

 

 

 

 

Forty-five minutes later, you had Jinyoung reading some of the papers you were checking for you, since there were some unfamiliar words. Why use a Korean-English dictionary when you had a Jinyoung?

 

“So Heeji here, is saying that there are some interesting effects of the complicated Seoul transport system on urban property development,” said Jinyoung, saying the word ‘development’ in English. “Ah! So that word meant development,” you said as you underlined the word, getting to the middle of the essay. Jinyoung was beside you on the couch occasionally reading a sentence or two for you. He was a mere half-meter away from you and of course you still thought about the dream and of course your blush never went away. That’s why you sipped the wine bit by bit so it didn’t look like you were blushing because of him.

 

You scribble a B+ on the paper and list your comments in English then Korean below the grade. “Waah, just a B+?” says Jinyoung, taking a long sip of wine from his glass. “It was pretty good, but she didn’t give examples for a lot of her points, so some of her arguments become pretty weak,” you reply, taking a sip as well. You pick up the last paper in the pile and exclaim, “Yes! Last paper. I can finally read some webtoons after this.” Jinyoung laughs. You lean down a bit to massage your legs. You had a long day shuffling in and out of different buildings at the campus and normally you’d have your legs raised while grading papers but Jinyoung was there, so you felt like that would be rude. Jinyoung stared at you while you were massaging your legs and you looked up at him as if to say, _What?_

 

He smirked. Suddenly and wordlessly he’s lifting your legs up so they were on his lap and he starts massaging them. There is literally zero distance between the both of you. His grip was pretty strong so you couldn’t resist. You sigh and just let him do it. The wine has got you calmed down anyway. Speaking of wine, you pour yourself and Jinyoung another glass each. You hand him his newly refilled glass as a thanks for massaging your poor legs.

 

“This one’s pretty smart,” said Jinyoung, admiring the last paper you graded with an A. “Yeah, one of the best in the class,” you say, taking a sip of your wine.

 

“He’s pretty cute too, I think he even has a crush on me,” you say. On normal circumstances, you would never have said anything like that. So yeah, you totally noticed your student staring at you but you should never say that to anyone! But at this very moment, you had half a bottle of red wine circulating through your veins, so the control you so often had was a bit loose. Jinyoung looks up from the paper and at you with a look you can’t place. His cheeks were flushed red from the wine and the wine left a pink stain on his lips and you found yourself staring at the pinkness of his lips.

 

“Really,” he says. Your legs were still on his lap but he wasn’t massaging them anymore. He just had a hand on them and would sometimes squeeze when you guys were talking about something funny or you said something ridiculous because you were both drunk. “Uhm…yeah but it’s not like I’m going to do anything about that. He’s my student,” you weakly say. You unconsciously lick your bottom lip, your throat feeling a bit dry.

 

“Good,” he said. He smiled and you could see the famous wrinkles by his eyes. His cheeks and lips were red and he looked happily drunk and you just couldn’t resist.

 

You touched his cheek.

 

Time seemingly froze. You were looking at him and he was looking at you but you weren’t really thinking about anything. Just his wine stained lips, the way his eyes wrinkled, the way the alcohol was making his cheeks flushed, and how the time spent joking around messed up his hair a bit.

 

You realized what was happening. You stopped yourself and smiled.

 

“We’re both pretty drunk aren’t we? You want some water? I can get some from the fridge,” you say with a smile as you stood up from the couch, intending to head to the kitchen. Before you could move though, you felt a pair of arms encircle your waist. Jinyoung pulled you down onto his lap and his chin was now resting on your shoulder. You let out a little squeal from the shock. You squirm a bit but he wouldn’t let you go.

 

“No, I don’t think I want any water,” said Jinyoung. His voice was so near your ear that you felt shivers go down your spine. “Uh…what do you want then?” you asked, at the same time you were thinking about how to get out of this situation. You weren’t stupid. You know what this is, but he’s an idol. If this went any further and into the actual relationship department you could live a weird life or worse…you could get addicted again.

 

He turns your face so you’re facing him and by God, you swear it took everything in you not to faint. His face was so close and his pupils were so blown out and everything started to feel very hot.

 

“Do you know you’re really cute when you blush?” he asked. “No, not really,” you say nervously. “Hmmm, it’s great that you have your glasses now, so you can see me,” he says. “Huh? But I’ve always had my glasses,” you reply.

 

“Not during that day at the grocery. You were so cute. You couldn’t see anything but you were fighting me for the last non-fat milk carton,” said Jinyoung and chuckling after he said it. “But Mina would never have milk that isn’t non-fat,” you say but slowly you come to a revelation. “That was you!” you exclaim. “The kind stranger who gave me the last non-fat milk carton!” you say, facing him and grabbing both his shoulders as his arms around your waist kept you steady on his lap.

 

“God that was so embarrassing. I could barely see anything!” you said. Jinyoung was smiling up at you and laughing. You wanted to pinch his cheeks from all this cuteness but you had to stop yourself. You still needed to get out of this situation. “Imagine my shock when the girl I was fighting for the non-fat milk suddenly receives a text and I hear my own voice,” said Jinyoung. “So embarrassing! Wait! I have to repay you. I bought an extra carton of non-fat milk when I went shopping the other day. You can take it back to the apartment with you,” you say. You find an opening to stand. Just when you thought you’ve gotten out of the situation (situation being the fact that you were on Park Jinyoung’s lap), he pulls you back and you’re there again. Hands on his shoulders and his arms around your waist.

 

“It’s fine, I can just accept a simple thank you…kiss,” he said. His cheeks were so flushed he couldn’t be anything but drunk or maybe he was a bit embarrassed too? “Uh… thank you for the offer? But I think we’re pretty drunk, I don’t think kissing would be…” your voice got weaker and weaker. He has his hand on your chin and he was swiftly closing the gap between you two. Never in your life did you think this was ever going to happen. Your heart was beating too fast.

 

Is this really happening?

 

 

 

 

The first kiss you received from Park Jinyoung was sweet mixed in with a bitter alcohol taste. His plump lips felt like heaven and there was chaos in your stomach because of all the butterflies. It was sweet and the kiss felt like he was asking a question. Like he was asking if this was okay.

 

You kissed back.

 

It was okay.

 

The second kiss was sweeter. It felt like he really meant it this time, like he wasn’t holding back. You kiss him back and he nibbled on your bottom lip and you felt your stomach do flips. One of his arms was keeping you steady on his lap while the other one was under your shirt. His fingers were tracing circles on your bare skin. Your hands were gripping on his shoulders. It felt like you needed to ground yourself to something. You needed to feel something solid just to check if all this was really happening.

 

You break apart and you sigh. You see him smile at you. There’s no smirk, no teasing, he was just smiling at you and you swear you could’ve melted on the spot. Actually you really did feel like you were melting, bit by bit. Jinyoung lays you down on the couch and steadied himself over you with his elbows. He was so close and you got a little nervous so you found yourself fiddling with the tie he was wearing, loosening it in the process.

 

“Uhm…” you say, looking up at him from under your eyelashes.

 

“Hmm?” he says, kissing you on the tip of your nose once. God, you were both so drunk.

 

“I… is this okay?” you say, nervously.

 

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” he says, kissing you again, this time on the lips. When he pulls back you find yourself following him a bit.

 

“Dating ban?” you say.

 

“That was over a year ago,” he said. He kissed you again. Dear lord, this is not good for your heart.

 

“I might…” you said. He kissed you gain. “You might?” he asks.

 

“Might…get addicted again,” you said, a bit breathless. Jinyoung was making it hard to breathe. He smiles down at you.

 

“Is there anything wrong with you getting addicted to me?” he asks, tilting his head cutely.

 

You sigh. You look at him and he’s looking at you with these puppy dog eyes that should be illegal. In the back of your head you hear some kind of glass shatter. It wasn’t that bad right? It’s not like you’ll pine for him again day and night and suffer and just look at YouTube videos right? It’s not like he’ll break your heart, right?

 

“I…suppose, there’s…there’s nothing wrong with that,” you said, finally giving in. You pull a bit on his tie and he chuckles a little bit before his kisses you gain. It was longer this time and it was so sweet. You wonder if it was alright that he was treating you so gently like this.

 

That was the first of many kisses between you and Park Jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

At 4 am in the morning, Mina walks in to the condo quietly, thinking that ______________ is either asleep in her room or passed out, tired and tipsy on the couch after grading her papers. She walks into the living room and almost drops the bag of snacks she bought from the convenience store at the sight she sees in the living room.

 

There on the couch was not one body but two. _______________ was on the inner part with her back against the back of the couch. What was more shocking was the person whose chest she had her face buried in. The other body, Park Jinyoung, was quietly sleeping next to her with an arm around her waist and his legs tangled with hers. Her mouth was hanging open. “This little…! And she was the one accusing me of flirting after dinner!” Mina whisper shouted. Nevertheless, the professional makeup artist was so happy for her friend. She walks a little bit closer and takes out her phone. She snaps the cutest picture of them hugging and then sneakily stalks off to her room.

 

 

 

 

“ _Is there anything wrong with you getting addicted to me?_ ”

 

You wake up with a start. You felt like you were falling. You were a bit uncomfortable… probably because you were squished in between the couch and Jinyoung’s chest. The events of last night ran through your head and you could instantly feel the blush creeping from your chest to your neck. You were smiling but it was all so embarrassing.

 

“Oh my god!” you whisper shouted, burring your face in Jinyoung’s chest, as if to hide your embarrassment from the rest of the world.

 

You hear a chuckle reverberate through his chest and you look up. “Good morning,” he says in English. If the couch had holes, your melted self would’ve fallen through them right then and there. Jinyoung speaking English was just…

 

Your train of thought was interrupted when a third voice said, “Good morning to you too!”

 

The both of you were both so shocked that Jinyoung actually fell off the couch. You both sat up to see Mina drinking juice with her hair up and in her pajamas. “I know you guys were drunk last night but next time please take it to ______________-ah’s bedroom. I might just be tempted to send a picture to Dispatch,” joked Mina. “Good morning, Mina,” you say, covering your face. “Good morning Mina-noona,” said Jinyoung. His face showed that he was completely mortified. It was cute. “Jinyoung-ah, JB messaged me. He said you might’ve not seen his message, given your _situation,_ ” said Mina, wiggling her eyebrows. “So he told me to remind you that you have dance practice at 10am. It’s 9:30 now,” said Mina.

 

Jinyoung suddenly sat up straighter. “Shit! I forgot,” he says. You giggle because that was the first time you heard him swear. Jinyoung hurriedly grabbed his phone, wallet, and jacket. “Thanks for having me,” he said politely, bowing to Mina. “I have to go now,” said Jinyoung. He turned to leave but he stopped and turned back to you. “Bye,” he said before quickly leaning down and kissing you on the lips. You were so shocked. You couldn’t kiss back before he pulled back and turned to leave again. The door open and shut and there was a minute of silence, probably just you and Mina waiting until Jinyoung got into the elevator. After said minute of silence, the squealing commences.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU BIIIIIIIIITCH!!!! And you were looking at me like I was an immense flirt!” said Mina, laughing.

 

“I totally did not mean for any of that to happen! I swear!” you said covering your face.

 

“Hmmm? So who gave him the wine? Did he just pour some for himself then? HMMMMMMMM???” said Mina, sitting next to your embarrassed self on the couch, handing you a glass of cold lemon water.

 

You gratefully down the glass and sigh. “Okay, I gave him the wine but it was because he was so nice! He helped me with my papers and he even massaged my legs...” you abruptly stopped. You should have not said that. Mina squeals.

 

“DETAILS!! He made the first move?! Waaaah what a guy magnet _____________-ah!” said Mina.

 

“Me? What about you! How was Daejung-ssi last night? What time did you even get back?” you asked.

 

“4 AM. I may have gotten asked out on a date but that is nowhere near what I walked into when I got home,” said Mina, wiggling her eyebrows at you.

 

“Oh my god, you will never let me live this down,” you said, burying your face in your hands.

 

“No. I don’t think I will. And I don’t think the rest of Got7 will let Jinyoung live it down either,” said Mina.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

 

“I may have sent a really cute picture to Bambam at 4:05 this morning,” said Mina.

 

 

 

 

 

_Got7 Group Chat: Grreeeekeke_

4:08AM

 

**Double B** : EVERYONE FUCKING WAKE THE FUCK UUUUUPPPPP!! 

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : WTF Bamabam.

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : I was half expecting Jinyoung to say ‘language’ kekeke

**Coco’s Dad** : WTF BAMBAM. What’s so important at 4AM? I almost rolled over Coco in shock.

**Daddy JB** : I’m up. This better be good.

**MaknaeOnTop** : OH IT’S GOOD.

**Sunshine** : Goodmorning… what’s up?

**Double B** : Jackson-hyung, Jinyoung couldn’t possibly scold me now. He’s fast asleep.

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Oh?

_Double B sent a picture_

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Coco’s Dad** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Daddy JB** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sunshine** : DID JINYOUNG HYUNG USE THE CONDOMS??!!

**MaknaeOnTop** : I think we’ve ruined Youngjae-hyung

**Double B** : Mina-noona sent the picture to me like five minutes ago.

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : You have Mina-noona’s number?

**Double B** : Yeah, she gives awesome makeup advice.

**Sunshine** : Did she say if Jinyoung-hyung used the condoms?

**Coco’s Dad** : Youngjae’s been ruined.

_Double B sent a picture_

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA those are the condoms I put in Jinyoung’s pocket!

**MaknaeOnTop** : Bammie just got that from Mina-noona

**Double B** : She was asking what naughty things Jinyoung was planning to do to ______________-noona kekekekekekekekekeke

**Daddy JB** : kekekekekekekekekeke I will never let Jinyoungie live this down.

**Coco’s Dad** : That’s only one condom. How many condoms did you put in Nyoungie’s jacket, Jackson?

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : I dunno? Two or three?

**Sunshine** : Good! So hyung used the condoms for safety?

**Double B** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MaknaeOnTop** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

9:35 AM

 

_Nyoungie Eomma is active_

**Nyoungie Eomma** : Guys are you at the practice room already?

**Nyoungie Eomma** : Can someone get a set of practice clothes and sneakers for me?

**Nyoungie Eomma** : I’ll be coming from…

**Nyoungie Eomma** : Nevermind, I’ll be at the practice room soon. Don’t forget the clothes!

 

9:50 AM

 

**Nyoungie Eomma** : WHAT THE FUCK.

**Nyoungie Eomma** : I just read the past messages.

**Nyoungie Eomma** : Jackson you little shit!

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Yah! I’m still your hyung! Plus, weren’t the condoms useful?

**Sunshine** : Hi Hyung! Glad you considered protection. ^^

**Nyoungie Eomma** : We didn’t have sex!!! The other two condoms you SNEAKED into my jacket are still in my pocket. The one Mina-noona found must’ve been one that fell out.

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : But you didn’t say you didn’t do anything. Omoooooooooo

**Nyoungie Eomma** : Shut up Jackson!!!... hyung

**Nyoungie Eomma** : Anyway, do you guys have my clothes and shoes?

**Daddy JB** : It’s here.

**Coco’s Dad** : We got you that outfit you wore in the I Like You dance practice video

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Since you probably confessed to _____________-noona last night, didn’t you? Get it? GET IT? Kekekekekekekekekeke

**Sunshine** : So hyung didn’t use protection? :<

**Nyoungie Eomma** : We didn’t have sex, Youngjae.

**Sunshine** : …oh.

**Double B** : We’ve ruined Youngjae-hyung.

**MaknaeOnTop** : RUINED.


	6. Day 280

**Chapter Six: Day 280 of Study**

If anything was to be said about Mina’s determination, it was that it encompassed everything in her life: from her career and even to her relationships. After nearly just four and a half months since her first date with Daejung PD-nim, he’s invited her to move in with him. Mina was ecstatic.

 

“You’re really leaving me?” you say, milk and cereal still in your mouth.

 

“No not really, I’ll be here in spirit!” said Mina. You laugh at her antics. She was glowing and she was in love.

 

“Uhuh, sure,” you say as you take another spoonful of cereal.

 

The both of you have worked out an arrangement where she would move in with Daejun and you would pay for full rent since Mina was the owner anyway. You didn’t mind paying for full rent. You had your…reasons.

 

“Besides, you can now have your little love nest with Jinyoungie here. I’m pretty sure you can’t get all snuggly up at their 6 bedroom apartment,” said Mina, giggling. You blush instantly. Your roommate just blatantly stated the reason why you don’t really mind if she left you all alone in a rather large condo.

 

“Don’t try to hide. I can practically feel you trying to hide your face,” said Mina, shouting from her bedroom where she was packing the last of her clothes. Her room, which was the master’s bedroom, was going to be your bedroom. You had to move your stuff later. Jinyoung was coming over later after dance practice to help you fix stuff up. You sigh and help her put the boxes by the door. The movers would come to pick them up before lunch. “Okay, I’m all set,” said Mina. She had her handbag and a small carry one luggage. You hug each other and she pats you on the back, “Good luck!” she says. “Good luck to you too,” you say as you release her from your hug. You watch her wave back at you. The door opens and closes and you’re all alone.

 

Well, that ends a 2 and a half-year chapter of your life.

 

 

 

_A few months later, before winter…_

 

You open the door with your keycard and enter _your_ condo. After taking off your thick coat and boots, you set the papers you had to check again on the coffee table. You turn up the floor heating. Fall was transitioning into winter and it was getting colder by the day. It could only make you dread the winter that was to come. You settle onto your couch and turn on the television. It was a Friday night and you were going to catch up on your Netflix. You start a show on your TV and sit back. Ten minutes into the episode you hear Jinyoung’s voice. “Noona! You’ve got a message.” You remember the first time you heard his personalized ringtone for his messages.

 

_Flashback…_

_It was the morning Mina caught you and Jinyoung cuddling while sleeping on the couch. Jinyoung just left and you were telling Mina details as per her request. You were a bit hungover and still probably drunk on the many kisses from the night before. Suddenly…_

_“Noona! You’ve got a message,” you hear and you jump in your seat. Mina’s shocked as well._

_You see your phone screen light up. It’s a message from Jinyoung._

_“Sorry I didn’t get to properly say goodbye. I’ll call you later. I changed the message tone for when you get messages from me! Kekeke - Jinyoung”_

You read the message Jinyoung just sent and you smile. “Baby, just finished dance practice. I know it’s 11pm but can I come over?” You poise your fingers over the keyboard to tap out a reply. “Of course. See you! ^^ :*” Jackson’s emoticons were rubbing off on you. You cleaned up a bit and ordered some chicken so it would get here just in time for when Jinyoung arrives. You’ve noticed that Jinyoung’s not too angry when Yugyeom steals the last piece of chicken anymore. Probably because you keep ordering chicken when he comes over after dance practice.

 

You liked that for the past eight months, Jinyoung has been so polite. He never rushed you because you knew you were still afraid of that addiction. You laughed a little bit. The whole recovering k-pop addict thing was laughable now. You remember when he asked if there was anything wrong with being addicted to him. You cover your face with your hands just from the embarrassment. The whole incident happened because you had an insanely perverted dream about him the morning of that day. To this day, you still remember most of the details of that dream.

 

You sigh. Actually, even after eight months of being together, you’ve never had sex. There were lots of times when it would almost happen but something stops you. Whether it’s someone walking into the room, either you or Jinyoung stumbling over something and ruining the mood with too much laughing, or Jinyoung falling asleep. Sometimes you were disappointed, especially when he fell asleep. But he was so cute and you knew he worked so hard so you ended up just kissing him and letting him sleep.

 

The chicken arrives and you set the box and some beer onto the coffee table. You’ve turned Korean these past years. Chicken and beer with Jinyoung was a weekly ritual. You hear the door open and close and in comes Jinyoung, still kind of sweaty after hurrying out after dance practice. “Welcome back Jinyoungie,” you say as you approach him and give him a kiss. “Hey Baby,” he says. You visibly blush. You could never get used to being called that. “I got us chicken and beer,” you say. “Wah, thanks _______________-ah. Let me just take a shower,” he says. He comfortably heads to the master’s bedroom and after a minute, you hear the shower come on. You sit back down on the floor of the living room and take a chicken wing to munch on.

 

A few minutes later, he steps out into the living room. You stop munching on your chicken wing to stare at him. He was wearing a pair of slim black jogging pants and a gray sleeveless top with a towel still around his neck. You have to stop yourself from drooling at the sight of his arms. You were so grateful he always wore sleeves outside and on broadcasts. If he showed his arms more, he might get more fans than Jackson or Mark and while that’s nice it wouldn’t be good for your heart. He sits beside you and you wonder if he noticed you bite your lip.

 

  

 

Two episodes of Sense8 later, you think the both of you have seen too many sex scenes for a night. “That was…” says Jinyoung. “It was uhm…” you say. “The story is really good,” he starts “There’s just a lot of…” you say. “Of…yeah,” he says. You laugh and slap his arm. “Whaaat?” he asks. “Nothing,” you say in between laughs. By that time, all the chicken was gone and you’ve both had three cans of beer.

 

“It’s 3AM, aren’t the boys looking for you?” you ask.

 

“No not really, I kind of said that I’d…” Jinyoung said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

You get what he’s trying to say and blush a furious shade of pink. Other than that morning Mina caught the both of you drunk on the couch, he’s never stayed overnight with just the two of you. This would have to be the first.

 

“You wanna stay over?” You ask with a tilt of the head and a smile.

 

“Y-yeah…” he says, visibly relaxing.

 

“Y-yeah, you could uhm… just sleep on my bed…w-with me,” you struggled to finish the sentence. You see him chuckle a bit and he kisses you. “It’s okay. I can sleep on the couch if you’re uncomfortable with that,” he says. “No! It’s okay. It’s not like we haven’t done things so…” you said kind of hurriedly.

 

He’s just looking at you as you realize just what you’ve said and you just bow your head in shame. You feel him coming on to you as you feel his arms around your waist and he pulls you onto his lap. His breath was hot on your neck and you shivered. He always got a bit frisky when he’s had a few drinks. Not that you were going to complain. He kissed the side of your neck. “Hmmm? Like what things?” Jinyoung just turned from innocent boy who’s younger than you to domineering sex god in about two seconds. This really wasn’t good for your heart. “Uhm…” you didn’t want to answer. You were embarrassed enough. “Hmmm? I didn’t hear you. What things?” he said. His fingertips were ghosting patterns on your bare skin, under your shirt and you can’t help but sigh and grab a fistful of his soft soft _soft_ hair.

 

“Uhm…like that time we kind of…made out in Jackson’s room,” you said. He chuckled. God, why hasn’t your body even melted through the floor yet? “And?” he urges you to continue.

 

“Or that time I…I..” you struggled to finish the sentence because his hand was on your stomach and he was kissing from your jaw down to your collarbones. “That time what?” he mumbles.

 

“I uhm… sucked you off in your room but we kind of stopped right after you came because Coco kept barking and scratching at your door,” you finished. He sucked a hickey on the exposed part of your shoulder and you moaned. He kissed the bruising skin almost apologetically. “What else?” he asks.

 

“I was… grinding on top of you in my room before. We were making out but we had to stop because Jaebum kept calling you,” you say. “Ahhh, he keeps saying he’s not a cockblock but,” said Jinyoung.

 

“Kiss me,” you say. “What?” the words seemed to take Jinyoung by surprise. “Kiss me…on the lips, please,” you say. Your eyes were glazed over and Jinyoung forcing you to mention all the dirty things you’ve done before was making you hot. He gladly crashes his lips onto yours and ten seconds after, he’s got you with your back to the carpet and he’s hovering over you with his leg in between your legs. You find your hands roaming to his biceps as you give them a squeeze. You smile in between kisses because you’ve wanted to do that ever since he walked in in a sleeveless top. He chuckles. “Don’t think I didn’t see you looking at my arms when I got out of the shower,” he said.

 

You laugh. “I’ve been caught!” you say cutely and he makes a face that looks both adorable and filled with want at the same time. How the hell did he do that? He stands up, picks you up bridal style from the floor and you say a small “Yah!” with a light slap to his chest as you wrap your hands around his neck for support. You both arrive at the master’s bedroom and he plops you onto the bed. You felt like he was going to attack you but like…in a good way. He climbs on top of you and kisses you deeply and you can’t form coherent thoughts anymore. You break apart for air.

 

“I am so glad, I coerced Daejun hyung to ask Mina-noona to move in with him,” he said.

 

“You did that?! Mina will give you a freaking prize,” you laughed as you tugged on his shirt and he took it as a cue to take it off. Great. Freaking great. Your heart is going to explode because holy crap. Jinyoung never intentionally shows his body like Jackson does but damn. Your fingertips graze his chest then down to his abs (which mind you, are just as awesome as Jackson’s) and down to the waistband of his pants. You swallow your fear and just tug on it, silently asking him to take it off.

 

“Hmmm, it’s supposed to be fair trade __________-ah,” he says. You feel him hike up your shirt and you get the message and you raise your arms so he can throw the piece of clothing to the floor, next to his shirt.

 

 

 

 

You never really knew if heaven existed but if you were ever asked, heaven would have to be Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiling at you. Jinyoung kissing your lips. And especially the Jinyoung right now, kissing from your neck…down…down…down, until he basically pulled off your panties with his teeth.

 

Heaven is when he kisses you and without warning inserts a finger into your very wet entrance. You squirm under his touch. You gasp as you kiss him deeper. His hands were a bit rough from all those falls and sliding on the stages and practice room floors and you loved feeling the roughness on your bare skin. He decides to put another finger in and you moan into the kiss. Both your clothes lay in a forgotten mess on the floor next to your bed. As much as you loved the sweet and polite Jinyoung, this slightly drunk, immensely sexy and aggressive Jinyoung turned you on in ways you’ve never imagined. That dream you had eight months ago paled in comparison.

 

You can’t take it anymore. Everything felt so hot and cold at the same time and unlike your dream where everything was red, this time, there was a variety of colors. Red down there where he was working you with his hands. Pink where he softly kisses your lips and then passionately kisses you right after. Orange and yellow where your skin touches his and a sky blue in places where the cold air brushes against your skin, which accentuates the hot areas more. He curves his fingers and hits _there_ and you orgasm with a weak shout, you lightly pull at his hair where your hands were buried. Your hands slip down his body as you let your first orgasm wash over you and he lightly kisses your cheek. You grab the hand whose fingers have driven you over the edge. You look Jinyoung in the eyes. For a moment you appreciate how the light from the dawn from the window washes over his face, which held a look of want and something else. Something that looked so sincere.

 

You bring his fingers to your lips and suck on the two fingers, tasting yourself. “______________-ah,” he said shakily. You could feel him grind his erection on your inner thigh. You take his fingers out of your mouth with a lewd pop and you flip him over so you’re on top of him. You sit on his crotch with his erection feeling the wetness of your crotch. He groans as his hands latch onto your hips. You start grinding on to him and you can feel him buck his hips up.

 

“Baby,” he breathes out and you got turned on even more if that was possible.

 

You lean down to give him a long kiss and whisper, “I know dance practice was tough, let me,” you say. You sit back up and line the tip of his cock to your dripping entrance. You can see Jinyoung looking at where his dick was about to enter you and he was just so adorable, looking torn between just slamming into you or waiting for your move. You felt powerful and maybe a bit sexy. You slowly sink onto him and you weren’t going to lie. It hurt like hell. It was your first time so of course, it hurt. But you’ve read that it could be less painful if you did it yourself so that’s what you did. You go on until he’s fully inside you. You gasp in pain, tears slowly forming at your eyes.

 

“Hey,” said Jinyoung, wiping the tears from your eyes. “You okay?” he asked as he massaged circles into your hips. You felt him twitch inside you and you groan. That felt kind of…good. “Yup, I’m…okay.” And you were. After a while you relished at the feeling of being full. You start moving and a moment before you closed your eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Jinyoung’s cock dragging on your walls, you saw Jinyoung’s eyes close and his head tilt backwards as he bucked his hips, his thrusts meeting the rhythm of your movements.

 

The room was filled with the sound of grunts, moans, and my-god-jinyoungs. Both of you were being driven crazy with the scent of sex in the air and the sound of skin hitting skin. After a while Jinyoung switched your positions so you’re on your back and he’s in between your legs. He’s thrusting into you with all the energy he didn’t know he could have after six hours of dancing. You could feel it coming. He kept hitting that same spot. How could he find that on your first time? He just kept hitting _there there RIGHT there._ You silently thanked your parents for telling you to get a condo and not live in a dorm, even though thinking of your parents during sex was a bit…weird. Jinyoung’s palms were on your breasts and you gasped when he started sucking on your left nipple. “Oh my god, Jinyoung,” you muster between gasps. You grab his face and pull him up for a kiss.

 

Heaven was kissing Jinyoung while he slammed into you with all his strength.

 

His thrusts start getting faster and more erratic and you moan as you suck a hickey onto his neck while he just kept driving into you. You marked him all over. You wanted the other members to see it when he got back. With a few more thrusts hitting _there_ , Jinyoung sends you over the edge. You scratch at his back, marking him. You leave marks everywhere. You needed to tell everyone he was yours.

 

As your walls clenched around him, Jinyoung, with scrunched up eyebrows, came, filling you inside. He rides out his orgasm, thrusting slowly a few more times. You kiss him on his cheek and on his lips.

 

“Jinyoung?” you ask as he pulled out of you. You silently gasp at the loss of contact. He rolls off of you and brings you closer so your head is on his chest. You heard how his heartbeat gradually slowed down. You squirm a bit, feeling his cum drip from your hole and onto your inner thigh.

 

“I love you _____________-ah,” he says, kissing the top of your head, your forehead, your nose, your cheeks and then your lips.

 

“I love you too,” you say, snuggling a bit closer.

 

 

 

_Mina and ___________’s chat: Room 3202_

**YourLandGoddess** : ________________-ah! What is this??!!!!

_YourLandGoddess has sent a picture._

**NerdyAhgase** : Sorry Mina!

 **Your LandGoddess** : Did you not know Jinyoung had a shoot the next day? What the hell am I supposed to do with this hickey?!

 **NerdyAhgase** : I’ll buy you meet and soju.

 **YourLandGoddess** : Deal.

 **Your LandGoddess** : I swear you’re lucky I’m their makeup artist. I had to hide it from Daejun!!

 **Nerdy Ahgase** : Thank you Minaaaa. I love youuuu.

 **YourLandGoddess** : You owe me. Premium meat set. The usual place.

 

 

 

 

_Got7’s group chat: Grreeeekeke_

**Daddy JB** : Yah! Park Jinyoung! Tell ______________-noona not to leave a hickey at such a visible place next time kekekekekeke

 **Sunshine** : kekekekeke I saw hyung walking out of the shower in only a towel.

_Sunshine sent a photo_

**Double B** : What are those insane scratch marks?!

 **MaknaeOnTop** : Daebak, Jinyoung hyung

 **Coco’s Dad** : In other news, Youngjae’s completely ruined.

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Awwww Jinyoung made ____________-noona’s toes curl for the first time! How sweet ^^ :*

 **Nyoungie Eomma** : What the hell Youngjae, the have ruined you. Kekekekeke

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : OH! Where is the savage Jinyoung? Why is there no snappy comeback? Did savage Jinyoung disappear with Nyoungie’s virginity?

 **Double B** : Jinyoung hyung was a virgin?

 **Nyoungie Eomma** : What the fuck else would I be, Bambam?

 **MaknaeOnTop** : Jinyoung hyung swearing!! (!!!!!!!)

 **Coco’s Dad** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Daddy JB** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sunshine** : _______________-noona’s changed you, hyung.

 **MaknaeOnTop** : RUINED

 **Daddy JB** : What did noona do to you Jinyoungie?

_Daddy JB has sent a picture_

**Double B** : What the hell JB-hyung! Is that a meme of Jinyoung hyung?

 **Sunshine** : I saw JB-hyung’s folder of memes once. He’s got memes of all of us. But just cool pictures of himself. I think he secretly posts stuff on fan boards.

 **MaknaeOnTop** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Coco’s Dad** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : I have memes of myself too! But still (!!!!!!!!!!!!)

 **Nyoungie Eomma** : Whatever guys. I’m out.

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Have fun on your date Jinyoungie! :* :* :*

 **Daddy JB** : Bring back some chicken! Can you get the number of the chicken place ___________-noona orders from?

 **Sunshine** : Have fun hyung!

 **Coco’s Dad** : *Insert JB’s last message here*

 **Double B** : Hyung! The condoms!

 **MaknaeOnTop** : I put some in his pocket while shooting a group photo a while ago.

_MaknaeOnTop has sent a picture_

**Double B** : Is that a meme of you?!

 **Daddy JB** : Did you just meme yourself Kim Yugyeom?

 **MaknaeOnTop** : ……

 **Coco’s Dad** : ^^

 **Sunshine** : ^^

 **Seunnie. WildnSexy** : ^^


	7. Day 575 (final chapter)

**Chapter Seven: Day 575 of Study**

 

“Patchi no! Don’t scare Coco!” you say as you try to get a hold of your dog that’s been terrorizing Youngjae and Mark’s poor maltese. You were dropping them off at doggie daycare. While you were waiting in the establishment’s lobby, waiting to sign papers, the two decided to run around and Coco seemed more like prey than playmate. You needed to put them there for a night or two since there was going to be a housewarming party at your new loft.

 

_The one you shared with Park Jinyoung._

 

You didn’t want crazy drunk people manhandling your precious baby at a party so you bring Patchi over to the daycare. Youngjae said he wanted Coco in the daycare as well since his brother wasn’t at the apartment they shared so no one was going to watch Coco. The decision to move out of the seven room apartment came when Jinyoung announced that he wanted to move in with you. It was apparently emotional since they’ve all been so used to living together. You didn’t know about it at the time but now, you can’t help but feel like you’re some sort of Yoko Ono.

 

So now, Jaebum, by sheer luck, found a pretty good deal for an apartment right next to Youngjae and his brother’s. He could keep his three cats and have his much desired solitude. Although sometimes Jinyoung says Jaebum’s the one always inviting everyone to go out and get together. He probably misses living with his kids. Youngjae moved in with his brother. Initially he wanted to room with Jaebum but he has cat allergies so he helped Jaebum out by telling him about the empty apartment next to his. In the back of your head, you think those two secretly love each other.

 

Mark and Jackson got their own two-bedroom apartment. You visited once and the two sides of the apartment are like polar opposites. Jackson’s side was a bit messy and had a lot of caps and gifts from fans lying around. Mark’s side was a bit neater and had a more organized corner for gifts from fans. One thing is to be said though, there are a lot of pikachus and squirtles at their apartment. Yugyeom and Bambam could never really live apart. Their apartment was near Mark and Jackson’s while yours, Youngjae’s, and Jaebum’s were nearer to each other. They also had a two-bedroom apartment and the place is crazy organized. For two really cheeky and crazy guys, they kept their place pretty neat. Bambam had a knack for interior design that you praised him for when you had a chicken and beer session with all of them at Yugyeom and Bambam’s apartment once.

 

Jinyoung was the last to get an apartment. Judging from how you basically renovated Mina’s condo when you moved in, he figured you would be really particular with how your new place looked. So he lived with Jaebum for a while as he apparently put his ‘plan’ into action.

 

A few months back, on the last day of spring, you were celebrating with him because that day marked exactly one year after the morning of you fighting him for the last non-fat milk carton. He said he had something special planned out and got you blindfolded and everything. When the blindfold came off, you were greeted by a pretty simple set up of a picnic lunch on the bare floor of an empty loft. There was a wide expanse of wall with nothing but windows and besides that everything was bare. You still remember what he said when he hugged you from behind,

 

“I didn’t know what you’d like for the apartment, so I got us something a bit more flexible.”

 

You were ecstatic. Yes you were an assistant professor at a university now, but you’ve always craved to design something since that was your first love. That lunch was a lovely picnic on the bare floor of that loft and there was a bit of mischief too. Let’s just say you kind of tested the sound proofing of the walls.

 

You enter the passcode to enter your loft and you’re greeted by a light and airy space. You knew that Jinyoung needed a place that reflected his sense of style: chic and simple and so much like an ad for Uniqlo. You decided to keep the floor bare as concrete with just a rugs here and there. You bought furniture from interior designers you met at the university and basically made the whole place look like some hipster design magazine.

 

The first day Jinyoung laid eyes on the finished loft he basically squealed. “Waaah, this is just my style, ______________-ah!” You giggle at the thought.

 

  

“______________?” you hear. You see Jinyoung coming out of your bedroom. He was holding a script in his hand. (The thought of you two officially sharing a bedroom still made you giddy). Got7 just finished a tour after promotions, so right now Jinyoung was taking a break for two weeks basically. He was using that time to read a script of a movie he was going to start filming after his break.

 

“I’m back! I just picked up some stuff for the party in a couple of hours,” you say as you come up to him for a kiss. You get down from your tip toe position (you’re in a love hate relationship with Jinyoung’s height). You were headed to the kitchen to prepare the food when you feel Jinyoung’s hand pull you back by the wrist and to your surprise, he crashed his lips onto yours again. It was a long kiss and you were actually wondering where that came from. “Uhm…so I uhm… need to get the food ready?” you say, trying to get out of his vice grip. “Hmmm, I think the food can wait. The party’s not for another hour and a half,” he says. He carries you to the couch, his script forgotten on the coffee table. You’re sitting on his lap, facing him. He tugs lightly at your hair as he trails kisses down your neck.

 

“A-ah! Jinyoung!” you say as you feel him place a hickey on your shoulder.

 

“That last tour went on for two months. I couldn’t see you for two months,” he said.

 

“But we video chatted and stuff,” you say in between kisses.

 

“True, but I didn’t get to do this,” he squeezes your butt cheeks. “Or this,” his hands travel up your bare back as he hiked up your shirt, “Or this.” He’s kissing you again and this time there was a lot more neediness in his kissing.

 

Just when you were about to say something, the both of you hear the front door open.

 

“________________-noona? Jinyoung-hyung? Your door was open. I brought the---- OMO!” you hear the all too familiar voice of Youngjae say. You didn’t know whether to move from Jinyoung’s lap and run or stay right where you were. If you left Jinyoung’s lap, Youngjae for sure would see the tent in Jinyoung’s loose pants. Jinyoung was probably thinking about what to do as well, but the only thing he came up with was covering you with his cardigan.

 

You hear more steps approaching probably five more pairs and they all stop at the same time.

 

“OH MY GOD! COVER YOUNGJAE’S EYES!” You hear Mark say in a fit of giggles.

 

“What? What’s happening? OH! Jinyoungie so cute!” cooed Jackson.

 

“EEAAAAZZZZYYYY – OH!” You hear Yugyeom say as he entered the premises.

 

“There’s a lock on the door for a reason, hyung,” Bambam teases.

 

“Okay, kids, I think we need to step out. ___________-noona, we’ll wait outside. Just tell us when we can come in,” says Jaebum.

 

 

The door shut and you bury your face in Jinyoung’s chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t make sure the front door was shut,” you say. “It’s fine,” says Jinyoung. “I swear it feels like all of them are my embarrassing uncles,” he finishes with a chuckle. You sigh. “I think I need to get the food ready if the guys are already here,” you say as you make a move to get off of Jinyoung. “Ah-ah! You’re not going anywhere,” Jinyoung says as he holds you in place with his hands on your hips.

 

“I think they can wait a bit more,” he says.

 

 

 

 

 

_Got7 Group Chat: Grreeeekeke_

**Daddy JB** : Jinyoungie, I know I said we’d wait but it’s been more than thirty minutes.

**Double B** : You don’t think…?

**MaknaeOnTop** : Jinyoungie hyung the condoooooms!

**Sunshine** : Guys… I’m by the door and I can definitely hear…sounds

**Coco’s Dad** : Someone get Youngjae away from the door!!!

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Youngjae… did you really have to get Jinyoung a box of condoms as a housewarming gift?

**Sunshine** : It’s for safety! kekekeke

**MaknaeOnTop** : RUINED

**Double B** : RUINED

**Daddy JB** : Is it just me, or are they getting louder?

**Sunshine** : It’s not just you hyung >.<

**Seunnie. WildnSexy** : Yah! Park Jinyoung! We’re getting hungry!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. :))) I posted it all within two hours. I swear this was just lying around in my computer and I felt like posting it. Tell me what you guys think! I'm actually working on an OT7 fic so I might post that if I get the guts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chat usernames: 
> 
> Daddy JB - Im Jaebum
> 
> Coco's Dad - Mark Tuan
> 
> Seunnie .WildnSexy - Jackson Wang
> 
> Nyoungie Eomma - Park Jinyoung
> 
> Sunshine - Choi Youngjae
> 
> Double B- Bambam / Kunpimook Bhuwakul
> 
> MaknaeOnTop - Kim Yugyeom
> 
> Was that a bit weird? Too domestic? :)) I was writing a bunch of GOT7/reader shorts and this was the first one I finished. I swear I think Jinyoung might've become my ultimate bias because of writing this story. I can't. Anyways leave a comment or whatever :D


End file.
